To Be forever With You Always
by bell12804
Summary: This is about Winnie and Jesse, LOTS OF HAPPENINGS!! UPDATED 11/5!!! R/R!!!
1. Chapter 1

****

Tuck Everlasting- To be with you always 

This is my first Tuck fanfic, so please no flames! 

~~~~CHAPTER 1- TREEGAP~~~~

Some things last forever…especially love.

Winnie, a 15 year old girl, lived in a place called Tree gap. She had lived there for her whole live, and loved just about every bit of it. She had gone in search of a discovery in the woods, and had found someone she was in love with- Jesse Tuck. She met him recently, in the woods by a little spring. She was lost and turned and saw him there drinking, he turned around and he looked into her deep brown eyes. To her, he had the most gorgeous blue eyes. He was tall, thin, and had brown long hair, blue eyes, and a very cute smile. Winnie fell in love in an instant.

"what is your name?" he replied. "my name is Winifred, Winnie….Foster." "well Winnie Foster you should leave these woods, they are very dangerous, so leave, go on, scoot!" he had said. "Excuse me! I will go on and scoot when I want to! My father owns these woods!!" "oh well, are you lost then?" "as a matter of fact…I am…" "I will send you in the right way" "I want a drink first" Winnie said. NO! YOU CANT!!!! Jesse immediately pulled her back saying no. "why? I just saw you drink it!" "well now I'm feeling sick" "oh fine, I can live without a drink….I suppose" 

Jesse had yet not told Winnie his name, but he knew she would eventually ask, and she did. "what is your name?" "Jesse." that is a very cute name replied Winnie, she was blushing frantically. All of a sudden Winnie heard her mother calling for her. Oh darn! Said Winnie. My mother ruins everything, and I was having a good time. It's alright Winnie. Will I ever see you again Jesse? Said Winnie. "listen. One night from now, I will come for you. I will show you all the things that mean things to me. I promise. Or, you can run away with me, forever. "really?" said Winnie. Yes really. Please Winnie, please. Alright, I will come with you, but will I ever see my parents again? "that is your decision." Ok, I need to go home and get some things. 

So Winnie went home and collected some things, and set off on her journey with Jesse. She got a chance to ride a motorcycle! Winnie wished the day would never end. "Jesse?" 

"yeah?" "why do you want me to come with you?" "I can't tell you at the moment" 

So that's where everything started. Winnie and her new life with the man she fell madly in love with, Jesse Tuck. Only, she did not know what would be happening and the love, romance, adventures, tears, and special moment she would be spending with Jesse.

That was the first chapter! I hope you all like it! Now click that review button! The more reviews I get, faster I update!!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

~~~~Chapter 2- Jesse~~~~

Winnie was on the back of Jesse's motorcycle holding on to him tightly. Winnie wanted to know what Jesse's secret was. She loves being with Jesse this whole time, and he smelt so good too. She put her head on his back and sighed heavily. Within minutes, she fell asleep. 

A couple hours later, Winnie woke up to the sight of Jesse's face. He gave her a smile and she was up and ready to go on an adventure. Jesse, I need to tell you something…replied Winnie. What is it? Jesse, I….I….I….and she trailed off. What is it Winnie?? I don't know….I guess I am just scared. Of what? My secret? Yes Jesse, your secret. I feel that I might be well, in danger. Oh no Winnie, nowhere near dangerous. 

Later on in the day, Jesse took Winnie to this beautiful place in the forest. To her he described it as "The Eiffel Tower". Here it is Winnie! The Eiffel Tower. Oh Jesse! This is so beautiful! I couldn't ask for anything more! Common, lets go climb it! And with that, Winnie and Jesse climbed the Eiffel Tower. They got to the top and Winnie gasped. She hadn't seen anything like it in her entire life. After Winnie and Jesse decided to go for a swim in the lake. The problem was: Winnie didn't know how to swim. Jesse stripped down to his underwear and jumped in. Winnie was a little happy he had taken his shirt off. But a little disgusted that he just did it immediately. "WINNIE!!! Come on in!!!" "I cant'!" Why not? Jesse said. Winnie replied not right away. Are you afraid of me Winnie? Of course not! Are you afraid of cold water? No. then what is wrong Winnie?? Uh, I can't swim! With that Jesse persuaded Winnie to jump in, she took over her top garments and jumped in. Jesse caught her instantly, leaving Winnie to be in his arms. Winnie was thinking to herself how safe she felt in Jesse's arms. He went around in circles with Winnie on him. He was so in love with her and she didn't even know it. Music played in Jesse's heart, about a girl named Winnie that touched his life.

It was no nightfall and Winnie and Jesse were still in the forest. They had a fire going and were bundled up in warm clothes, Winnie thought only had her dress. Jesse then offered his jacket to her and Winnie took it with gratefulness and love. But Jesse looked cold, so Winnie came up and put the blanket around both of them. This time Winnie's face was blushing and Jesse knew. He felt this was the time to tell Winnie his secret. Winnie I think I am going to tell you my secret now. Ok Jesse. Winnie, you aren't going to believe me, but I am 102 years old. And you know the spring that I met you at? That's where I got it! I can never die Winnie! I'm going to be 17 until the end of the world! Its the honest truth. And if you care, my last name is Tuck. Winnie started what she has been wanting to say to Jesse forever…

Jesse Tuck, no matter who you are, or that secret which I do believe, I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, I knew something would happen, whether good or bad. 

Then with that she kissed Jesse Tuck with so much compassion and love. She fell back with Jesse breathing hard on top of her. She sat back up and looked deep into Jesse's eyes. How she loved those eyes, and his beautiful smile with his perfect white teeth. Jesse looked up at her and now gave her this sort of frown. Winnie: listen….I need to ask you something. If you could live forever like I do, would you?

TBC!!!!!!

Sorry for the cliffhanger! 


	3. chapter 3

****

~~~Chapter 3- Should I?~~~

(Some of this is from Jesse's POV)

The last thing Jesse had said to Winnie that night was "I love you"….and Winnie was now thinking, should she drink the water that Jesse provided her with? All night cuddled in Jesse's arms she was thinking about it. That night she didn't sleep a wink. She was thinking, this can happen forever….me and Jesse in the woods….and in love, for the rest of my life! I can possibly get married, and have children! But on the other hand, she will be the same forever. Watching people she loves die, and grow old, while she can never ever die. This was a big decision for Winnie to make. 

The next morning, Jesse woke up at dawn to see Winnie wide awake, and crying. He rushed to her side and she fell into his arms. Jesse knew it had to do with the spring. He asked Winnie what was wrong and she explained. She wanted to live forever, but she didn't want to see her friends die while she can never die. Jesse explained she didn't have to stay with him, he just told her that he loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Then Jesse thought to himself- should I ask Winnie to marry me? 

**Jesse's thoughts**

I love Winnie and I wanna marry her….but I feel I'm too young…..I mean for her….

I want to spend every minute with Winnie, I love the smell of her hair, and the way she laughs, and that beautiful smile…the way she kisses me…I fall into a daze and makes me want to kiss her more and more….ugh well…back to reality….

Winnie….you don't have to drink it. Go ahead die. I'll miss you, I'll cry, I would want to die so I can be with you in heaven. JESSE! DON'T SAY THAT!!!! With that Winnie broke in tears. She fell asleep many hours later. It was just like that day I met her at night…when she put her head on my stomach….except we were happy….and playful…no tears….no anger or hatred…it was full of love and compassion. Oh Winnie is waking up! Winnie!! I have an idea to start the day of while the day is still ours. Oh Jesse…I don't feel very well….maybe later…..

I'm terribly sorry….Oh….its ok Winnie….and with that Winnie walked over to the nearby rock and took out a pen and paper…and started to write.

GOOD THINGS ABOUT DRINKING THE WATER

1: ill be with Jesse forever

2: I can get married and have kids

3: I can see how the world changes

4: I will be able to see new people and meet new friends

5: I can be with Jesse forever =) 

6: I can kiss Jesse anytime I want =) 

7: look into his eyes and dream about him….

Wait! What am I saying? So I guess I really want to drink it….or do I want to die peacefully?….

**JESSE** 

I wonder what she's writing over there….maybe about me…..how I love her so….that's why I love her so much, she's full of adventure and kindness….I'm gonna go sneak over there and look…..

And with that Jesse saw every bit of what Winnie wrote. Jesse was all dreamy now about Winnie. He knew what he had to do, and it was going to be tonight. 

TBC!!! CLIFFHANGER AGAIN!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

I can tell ya'll don't like my story, so I'm thinking of maybe ending it soon. Tell me what I should do….

~~~Chapter 4- Unthinkable~~~

Jesse knew exactly what he was going to ask Winnie….to drink the water. Suddenly Jesse felt sad and hurt. He thought Winnie was not going to drink the water. Jesse had read all of Winnie's good reasons…and he was really grateful that she loved him so much. Inside Jesse knew Winnie wasn't going to drink it. Because she had a family at home, mother and a father. Jesse couldn't ask Winnie now, because she fell asleep on his lap under the stars. 

****

It was the next morning, and Jesse had awoken with the dawn as he always did. Winnie was sleeping still on the cold hard ground. 

"Psssst!! Winnie! Wake up!!" Jesse said in a hushed voice.

"Huh? Its morning already?" Winnie said in a tired tone

Winnie answered with the happy expression she always had "Sure!"

Jesse knew today would be the day, the day he asked Winifred Foster to drink the water and live with him forever and ever. 

Jesse trailed with that voice Winnie knew was NOT good….

"Winnie….can I ask you a question?" Jesse was now trembling with fear.

Winnie knew it was either he was going to purpose or about the water. "Sure? What is it Jesse?"

"Winnie, will you drink the water? I mean, have you even decided yet? With that, Jesse put his arms around Winnie's waist.

While Jesse was shaking, Winnie was too busy thinking. "well Jesse, I have been thinking, and I…I….I want to drink the water. 

Jesse then picked up Winnie and threw her around in circles. He was so happy he chose him over her family.

"Winnie!!! I'm so happy! I didn't think you would choose me!!" Jesse was still trembling.

"Jesse…I knew from the moment I saw you I would choose you…don't even think about me forgetting about you…I love you Jesse." Winnie said with emotion.

After a little celebration Winnie was so exhausted she fell asleep once again on Jesse's lap. It was still afternoon, so they would be staying there once again for the night. Jesse Tuck knew Winnie was with him now, the only thing he was afraid of was, what if the Foster family came and searched for Winnie?

TBC review please!! 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Chapter 5 Parents~~~

Winnie and Jesse were alone once again under the moonlit stars. Jesse was still concerned if Winnie's parents were going to come look for her. It was about 2 A.M and Jesse was still wide awake. He didn't want someone coming and stealing his precious Winnie away. That could never happen.

Winnie awoke with the dawn for once. Jesse was still sleeping which was a miracle. Winnie didn't want to leave, but she missed her parents terribly. 

"How could OUR Winifred run away?? She would NEVER do such a thing!!!!" replied Winnie's mother. "Oh yes she would sweetheart, I'm sorry to say…."said the constable. "I AM SICK OF THIS!!! I AM HIRING SOMEONE TO FIND HER!!!!" replied the heartbroken mother. 

********************************************************************************************

Hours later…..

Winnie and Jesse were on their way to the next town. Winnie was still so sad and angry about leaving her parents. Jesse didn't say anything to Winnie about that so she wouldn't feel more bad and angry than she was. Winnie was thinking in deep thought. Jesse knew that. "Hey Winnie?" Jesse said. "Yes Jesse?" Winnie said. "We need to talk….." Jesse said. _Oh no this can't be good!! _Winnie said to herself.

************************************************************************************

Winnie's parents were searching for her desperately and Winnie didn't even know it. Today was going to be a better day, well, hopefully. But little did Winnie know the day could possibly end up bad. 

Jesse Tuck was taking a refreshing cold dip in the river below them. _Winnie where are you? _Jesse said to himself. "Jesse Tuck where are you??" Winnie was calling for Jesse because she needed to talk to him. 

Little did Jesse know he was going to get the best news in the world.

************************************************************************************

"I am going to go look for Winnie sweetheart" Mr. Foster said. "I am going to go get every single man and have her find her with me. We will find her!!!!"

TBC…..

What will happen with Jesse and Winnie? And will Winnie's parents find her?? Stay tuned for chapter 6!! 


End file.
